Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting color in a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving a signal for determining a hue of an image and then adjusting a received hue signal to display the signal in the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the multimedia age, the demands for effectively displaying various forms of information are on the rise, and having an effective display as a visual information display device becomes very important. Color is an element that effectively transmits information in most information displays, as well as in a television (TV). Reproduction of pleasant and satisfactory color is an important quality and/or performance criterion of a display with regard to human sensitivity or preferences.
Color is sensed or visually felt by human beings through light. It is known that it is difficult to quantize or objectively measure color. However, through experiments of classifying numerous surrounding colors, it may be seen that color has three sensory attributes (e.g., hue, brightness, and saturation). Research into color measurement technologies and visual information has been developed to a level providing a design tool for optimum color reproduction performance in consideration of an observer and an observation condition, as well as a display system.
With regard to color perception of human beings, many models may exist. For example, one model is the Tri-chromatic Theory of Helmholtz. Another model is the International Commission on Illumination (CIE) that makes quantitative and anthropometric tools, such as a color matching function and a uniform color space. Many experiments have been performed using the standard color observer, such as the three-color corresponding functions x(λ), y(λ), and z(λ), as defined by CIE.
A display device receives an electrical signal converted according to the perceived color and the display's original color. Color gamut refers to a range of colors that are displayed in a graphic screen of a computer. Generally, the color gamut is an indicator or a reference for determining how close a color is expressed to its actual natural color. In addition, in order to obtain a smooth color without color distortion or agglomeration, a display device may change the saturation, the hue, etc., of a color image to enhance expressiveness. There is a need to overcome a problem that the hues of pixels at a boundary of an expression range of effective data are changed during a procedure for enhancing expressiveness of a display device.